Lustrous
by Chinatsu Kaminaga
Summary: Kilauan, satu kata dengan banyak sekali Arti, satu kata yg dapat mengubah pandangan hidup, satu kata yg mengisi kekosongan hati dan satu kata yg akan selalu dikenang(Bad Summary)


**Kehidupan remaja memang begitu komplek, mulai dari sekolah, eksul, hangout bareng temen sampe mulai tumbuh rasa sama lawan jenis. Yah.. Bisa dibilang masa remaja adalah masa emas untuk menggali Potensi, ini yg dialami si Kembar 3 yg mulai memasuki umur remaja di usia mereka yg menginjak 14 tahun. kini mau tak mau mereka harus belajar menjadi lebih dewasa(pengecualian:Gempa). Gimana yah kehidupan si Kembar 3 yg memasuki Tahap Remaja yg penuh dengan keajaiban magic dengan kesibukan masing-masing yg sering menyita waktu bersama dan apa yg disembunyikan Taufan dari kedua saudara kembarnya?**

**Author:Vinansa**

**Rating:K+ atau bisa juga T(tergantung penilaian anda)**

**Genre:Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, etc**

**Cast:BoBoiBoy Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, etc**

**Disclaimer:BoBoiBoy hanya milik Animonsta dan itu membuat saya hanya sebagai peminjam**

**Warning:mungkin anda akan merasakan sakit kepala karena Alurnya yg muter-muter nyari ujung dunia dan disibukkan dengan terbangnya Typo kesana kemari, AU, OOC gila, No Power, No Aliens, bahasa sulit dicerna.**

**hay semua, saya yg cuma amatiran dalam menuangkan imajinasi ke layar yg anda semua lihat. Saya minta maaf sebasar-besarnya karena saya yg masih Newbie dan perlu bimbingan jadi Kritik dan saran sepedas apapun saya terima(yah.. Walaupun saya orangnya sangat mudah tersinggung tapi akan saya usahakan menerima semua itu sebagai pembelajaran)dan imajinasi ini muncul ketika saya melihat kepribadian saya dan adik-adik saya mirip dengan personality BoBoiBoy 3 elemen jadi yah ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan bersaudara kocak saya bersama adik-adik saya dan tentunya saya beri bumbu sedikit dari Film yg saya juga lupa apa judulnya #PlakXD**

**di sini saya pakai Halilintar sebagai kakak yg saya Urut dari keluarnya elemen Tahap 2 dan kepribadiannya sesuai emosi yg membuat mereka muncul Mode Tahap 2. **

**Owh, dimana sopan santun saya!silahkan dibaca bagi yg berkenan dan sekalilagi harap maklumi FF pertama saya(walaupun di buku udah terpajang 3 judul#PlakXD)**

**Happy Reading *^_^***

pagi-pagi buta sudah terdengar teriakan ke berbagai penjuru sudut pulau Rintis yang sudah dipahami warga tersebut sebagai melodi pagi buta, dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari rumah si kembar 3 yg hidup dengan Atok mereka seorang. Karena sang ayah yg sudah tiada dan sang ibu yg bekerja di luar negri guna memenuhi kebutuhan mereka ber 3. Sang ayah yg meninggalkan mereka sedari kecil dan sang ibu yg menitipkan ke 3 anaknya pada sang Atok membuat mereka menganggap bahwa Atok sudah bagaikan Ayah dan Ibu mereka. Rasa sayang mereka kepada Atok mereka yg sudah memasuki usia 3/4 abad sangat dalam, bahkan Atok mereka masih tampak segar dan sanggup mengerjakan berbagai kerjaan rumah, mulai dari memasak, nyapu, ngepel, cuci baju, setrika baju, dll tapi karena rasa ketidakenakan hati mereka pun memilih cuci naju sendiri untuk meringankan beban sang Atok yg pensiunan PNS tersebut.

"Halilintar, Gempa, Taufan...!ayo turun nak, waktunya sholat shubuh. Jangan berantem aja!"Seru sang Atok dari lantai dasar yg sedang mempersiapkan sarapan. Memang mereka harus berangkat pagi karena jarak sekolah dari rumah cukup jauh dan mereka tempuh dengan berjalan kaki guna menghemat pengeluaran mereka

Tap, Tap

"Atok!Atok masak apa?"Tanya kembaran ke dua yg baru turun dari lantai atas

"Hmmm, Atok masak Omlet. Nah nanti kamu bawa bekal kan?!"jawab sang Atok yg menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna Biru muda sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis

"kok Atok tau?!iya, soalnya nanti aku ada klub Skateboard jadi pulang agak sore"

Tap, Tap

"tok!ada yg bisa Gempa bantu?"kini si bungsu menawarkan tenaganya untuk meringankan pekerjaan Atoknya

"kalo Atok jawab nggak ada, pasti kamu bakal maksa, kamu sapu aja lantai ruang tamu!"Jawab sang Atok yg sudah paham betul sifat si bungsu dari 3 bersaudar tersebut

"Taufan, panggil kakak mu!ajak dia turun dan suruh mandi cepet, kalo enggak nanti bisa telat"Seru sang Atok pada Taufan, yg disuruh pun langsung menaiki tangga dan membuka kamar satu-satunya dilantai atas, yah.. Karena mereka tidur Ber 3 dalam kamar yg mempunyai ukuran cukup luas dan kasurnya juga cukup untuk merebahkan 3 tubuh anak muda jadi selain satu kamar mereka juga satu kasur.

"Kak!ayolah turun dan mandi!"seru Taufan yg langsung menarik lengan Halilintar dengan kasarnya sehingga mendapat-

**Pletak**

Jitakan di dahinya

"Tok!kami berangkat dulu yah..!assalmu'alaikum...!"pamit mereka sambil mencium tangan sang Atok dan berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Kak Hali kebiasaan deh!"gerutu Taufan yg memecah keadaan damai perjalanan menuntut ilmu mereka. Yg di maksud malah diam sambil sibuk baca RPUL

"Emangnya kak Hali kenapa kak?"Gempa bertanya karena melihat ekspresi Halilintar hanya datar dan plus karena memiliki tingkat kekepoan yg cukup tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi Taufan

"Itu tadi pagi, kak Hali bukannya langsung turun malah asyik baca RPUL di kasur"Jawab Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena sikap kakaknya

Halilintar yg melihat ekspresi itu langsung gemas lihat Taufan, udah Chubby malah di gembungin"Masalah buat situ?!"Ucap halilintar sambil mencubit pipi adiknya itu. "udah punya pipi kayak Bakpao malah di gembungin, malah kayak bakpao tumpuk 2 tuh pipi"Tambah Halilintar gemas

"Cih!gak ngaca kakak ini, orang pipinya juga sama aja, malah ngeledekin aku"Jawab Taufan gak terima sambil meletin lidah dan meluncur dengan skateboard yg dari tadi di tentengnya

**Skakmat**

Halilintar yg mendengar jawaban sang adik langsung meremas RPUL yg di pegangnya sambai kusut gak karuan. Gempa hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kakaknya yg memang selalu **skakmat **dalam adu mulut sama Taufan yg memang juaranya, sedangkan kosa kata yg dimilikinya sangat terbatas mengingat betapa iritnya dia ngomong didalam kesehariannya.

-**OoOoO**-

"Hoam!ngantuk banget ni hari!"Taufan menguap di kelas pas pelajaran MTK yg sangat di bencinya, selain gurunya yg membosankan, angka-angka yg terpampang di papan tulis membuat matanya mengantuk seakan-akan tulisan tersebut menyanyikan melodi pengantar tidur.

"Psst, psst...!"Seorang yg duduk di samping taufan berdesis membangunkan Taufan yg mulai tertidur

"e-hm, apa?"jawab Taufan lemas karena ngantuknya sambil merogoh kolong mejanya dan di jumpainya-

"Jangan tidur lo!"tegur sang kawan yg berparas gadis cina berkacamata bundar besar bertengger di hidungnya

Jamur Crispy yg di bungkus plastik

mata Taufan seakan tidak bisa berkedip melihat makanan yg ada di pegangannya, bagaimana bisa ada Jamur Crispy di kolong mejanya sedangkan ia sendiri belum merogoh kocek sedikitpun atau mungkin dari Gadis-gadis?yah itulah arah logikaTaufan mengarah siapa lagi yg sering memberinya makanan yg tiba-tiba muncul di loker, surat-surat beramplop pink yg masuk tanpa Ijin di dalam tasnya tapi belum sempat membuka pembungkus jamur itu...

"Arghhhh,...!"Taufan memekik kesakitan sambil memegang kepalnya yg pusing luar biasa, sontak saja seisi kelas langsung khawatir. Saat pak guru mau mendekati Taufan, Taufan mencegahnya

"Argh, g-gak papa pak!c-cuma sakit kepala biasa.."Taufan meyakinkan sambil meringis menahan sakit. Sang guru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menyuruh Taufan untuk ke UKS tapi sifat keras kepalanya membuat sang guru membiarkannya di dalam kelas.

Sakit kepala yg sudah mendingan membuat Taufan bisa bernafas lega, kini laki-laki bertopi miring tersebut kembali melancarkan niat yg tertunda. Tapi naas sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain. Taufan melihat bungkusan yg di pegangnya tertetesi darah segar yg mengalir deras dari Hidungnya sontak saja dia meminta tissue pada kawan yg duduk di sebelahnya tapi dengan tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak ada yg mengetahuinya, tapi sial gadis berkacamata bundar tersebut terlalu pintar untuk di bohongi, kini Taufan tak bisa menahan Darah yg mengalir begitu derasnya dari hidungnya, dia pun berlari ke luar tanpa minta Izin.

Di kelas lain, tepatnya kelas tempat Halilintar menuntut Ilmu seedang ada pelajaran Fisika, palajaran yg paling di minati olehnya, dengan semangat ia mendengarkan penjelasan seorang paruh baya yg melontarkan materi demi materi di depan kelas, tapi aneh ia merasakan sakit di kepala, rasa sakit tersebut membuat pikirannya merasa terganggu'kenapa feeling ku gak enak ya?'.

"Halilintar!maju dan kerjakan soal di depan!"perintah sang guru yg sedari tadi sudah melihat Halilintar tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. sontak saja ia terkejut dengan panggilan sang guru tapi karena ia memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi mengiringi perjalanannya ke depan kelas dan menjawab semua soal tersebut dengan cepat, dan Briliant.

"Kau memang anak murid yg patut di banggakan di mata pelajaran saya!bahkan pelajaran ini belum sempat saya jelaskan kau sudah mengerti?!kau hebat!"Puji sang guru bertubi-tubi diiringi decakan kagum seluruh murid dalam kelas tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa Halilintar merasakan gundah resah gelisah, ia duduk dengan tidak tenang dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

Di kelas 2B tepatnya kelas di mana si bungsu menyandarkan diri pada sebuah kursi dan menyimak setiap kata per kata dan klausa per klausa yg di ucapkan sang guru, pikirannya pun sama dengan Halilintar. Ia merasa gelisah, tak tenang, dan gudah sambil menebak-nebak apa yg terjadi. Tapi buru-buru ia buang Negative Thinking yg melanda otaknya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain...

**Kring-kring**

"akhirnya selesai juga..!"Seru Gempa lega, tapi ada seorang gadis berkacamata bundar berlari memasuki kelas 2B tersebut dan langsung menuju tempat duduk Gempa dengan wajah Cemas, sang gadis yg diketahui bernama -YING- teman sekelas Taufan, dan teman sekelasnya waktu SD membuat Gempa mengernyitkan Dahi penuh tanda tanya

"G-gempa!"panggilnya sambil terengah-engah

"Kenapa Ying?"Gempa bertanya dan mengernyitkan dahinya untuk kedua kalinya

"Taufan, dia sedang berada di kelas dan tak mau pergi ke UKS"Seru Ying panik, cemas dan langsung membuat Gempa samakin bingung

"Emangnya kak Taufan kenapa?"

"Taufan Nosebleed and you know darahnya gak mau berhenti mengalir. Tapi dianya ngotot gak mau ke UKS"Jawab Ying dengan bahasa ala kadarnya. Gempa yg mendengar jawaban itu langsung berlari ke kelas Taufan dan sebelumnya ia tak lupa mampir ke kelas kakaknya tentunya.

-**OoOoO**-

dengan perjuangan keras akhirnya kakak beradik ini sukses menyeret Taufan ke UKS, satu sekolah hanya bisa -Sweatdrop- melihat cara mereka membawa Taufan ke UKS dan saya harap kalian tidak bertanya pada Authornya karena yg tahu hanyalah para pemeran dalam FF ini, author sendiri gak tau #PlakXD

"Gimana keadaan Taufan dok!"Tanya Halilintar ke dokter yg telah memeriksa adiknya yg super duper bandel

"saya kurang Yakin, hanya saja mungkin ini efek kelelahan dan jumlah sel darah putih yg tidak normal pada tubuhnya sehingga darah sukar membeku"Jelas Dokter, gempa pun mangut-mangut paham dan bertanya sesuatu hal mengenai penjelasan dokter. Halilintar yg melihat sesi tanya jawab Biologis seperti ini hanya bisa diam tak berkata apa-apa karena memang gak paham sama sekali apa yg dokter dan adiknya bicarakan. memang Gempa adalah jagonya dalam hal biologis, sehingga membuat Author gak bisa menulis percakapan mereka karena Authornya juga gak ngerti mereka ngomong apa, biarlah hanya sang dokter dan Gempa yg mengetahui hal itu **#PlakXD**

**Taufan POV**

Kubuka perlahan mataku dan kudapati langit-langit yg berwarna putih membisu menjadi objek pertama pengelihatanku, ku jelajahi pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan di tempat ini, ah... Rupanya aku sedang berada di UKS tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bisa tak sadarkan diri?

"T-taufan!?kau sudah sadar?"

tunggu!suara itu terdengar sangat familiar di sekali, apa mungkin itu suara kak Hali?suara cemas kak Hali?

"Dasar anak Bodoh!"Kini suara itu mengumpat ku dengan penuh kejengkelan

"Hehehe, maaf!"Jawabku cengengesan gak jelas supaya gak kena marah dari Orang Tempramen dunia akhirat ini.

"Kak Taufan sudah sadar?!"Kini adikku yg begitu lembut mengepal tanganku. Ah tangannya sungguh hangat membuat aku lupa akan rasa sakit yg aku rasakan

"Uhm!aku mau keluar ah,!"rengekku manja

"Taufan!"Bentak kakak ku, aku tau dia pasti sangat khawatir, cemas, resah, gelisah, dan gundah akan keadaanku cuma diumpetin biar kesan galaknya gak luntur, uh dasar kak Hali.

"Ayolah kak!boleh ya..!"Pinta ku tak luput dengan Puppy eyes untuk mempermulus niatanku

"Cih!aku benci melihat mata itu..!"ujar Kak hali sambil membuang muka ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan ku

**Taufan** **POV** **End**

"Hmmm!"Gempa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melihat sang dokter yg dari tadi tertawa geli melihat perdebatan Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Saya tahu kalau Taufan ini anak yg keras kepala, dari pada mencari masalah baiklah saya izinkan untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran!"Ujar sang dokter dengan mempebolehkan niatan anak bermata coklat tersebut

"Yeay!terima kasih dok!"Teriak Taufan girang sambil melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari keluar ruang UKS yg diikuti langkah kecil dari Halilintar, sedangkan Gempa

"Gempa!saya percaya sama kamu kalau kamu bisa menjaga kondisi kakak mu, hubungi saya kalau hidungnya keluar darah atau tiba-tiba ia pingsan!"Ujar sang dokter memberikan kepercayaan pada Gempa

"Baik Dok!"Jawab Gempa tegas lalu berpamitan dengan sopan keluar dari ruangan tersebut

-**OoOoO**-

"Kak Hali, Gempa!tunggu...!"Teriak pemuda bertopi miring berwarna Biru putih dengan garis kuning dan jaket yg senada memanggil si empunya nama

"Hiraukan saja manusia di belakang, fokuskan pandangan kedepan dan jangan di pedulikan"Bisik Halilintar pada Gempa tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, tapi naas-

**dep**

telapak tangan Taufan sudah menepuk pundak ke kedua kembarannya yg berusaha tak menghiraukan kehadiran si penengah. Masih dalam posisi berjalan tak ada sepatah kata pun yg terucap dari mulut mereka. Sunyi, hening dan tiba-tiba atmosfer menjadi sangat sesak entah tiba-tiba Taufan duduk terlutut di tanah dan tangannya memegangi kepalanya yg merasakan sakit luar biasa tapi ironisnya Halilintar dan Gempa tidak menyadari hal itu sampai radius 500 m

**deg**

"kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit Tuhan..!"rintih Taufan meringis kesakitan. Perlahan-lahan pandangan menjadi bergoyang-goyang, kabur, buram, dan **gelap**

-**OoOoO**-

Gempa dan Halilintar sudah berjalan sejauh 500 m dari tempat Taufan duduk terlutut tadi kini langkah mereka terhenti dan meeka merasa ada yg kurang lalu mereka berfikir keras

"Kak Hali, kakak merasa kurang gak?"Gempa mulai memecah keheningan

"Kakak pikir sih iya, tapi apa ya?"Ujar Halilintar yg di tanya malah balik nanya sambil berpose mikir. Gempa yg melihat itu hanya bisa -Sweatdrop-

"Kalo kak Tau-"Ujar Gempa sambil menoleh kebelakan dan didapati tak ada laki-laki bertopi miring di belakangnya

"Kak TAUFAN...!"Teriak Gempa Histeris dan sotak saja Halilintar langsung terkejut(suara Gempa ngalahin Speaker **#PlakXD)**

"kenapa musti Teriak sih?"Gerutu Sang kakak sambil meniup-niup genggaman tangannya dan ditempatkan di telinganya

"Kak Taufan, gak ada kak!"seru Gempa mulai Cemas

"Ayo kita cari!"Ajak Halilintar. Mereka berduapun berjalan kembali kearah sekolah dan beberapa menit jalan mereka melihat pemuda tersungkur ditanah, mereka Yakin kalau itu orang yg dicari. Tanpa aba-aba mereka berdua pun berlari menuju pemuda yg sedang tersungkur tersebut

"K-ka Taufan!"Teriak Gempa kembali Histeris karena melihat Hidung Taufan yg kembali mengeluarkan darah. Ini membuat Halilintar merasa seperti dikuliti, lebih baik dirinya tersayat silet dari pada melihat orang yg disayang tak berdaya dengan mengeluarkan darah segar yg mengalir tak henti-henti. Dengan sigap Halilintar menggendong Taufan di punggungnya, tak peduli dengan darah yg mengotori bajunya dengan cekatan ia menggendong sang adik ke rumah, gempa hanya bisa bergetar tak henti-henti sambil tetap mengikuti jalan sang kakak.

-**OoOoO**-

"Assalamu'alaikum tok..!"Teriak Halilintar sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dan membaringkan Taufan di Sofa, tapi sayang sang Atok sedang tidak ada di rumah karena Gempa adalah anggota PMR maka Gempa dengan cekatan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada kakaknya, Halilintar hanya bisa diam sambil meremas topi Taufan yg di pegangnya

"Kakak!tolong ambilkan baju ganti buat kak Taufan, bajunya kotor sekali!"pinta Gempa pada sang kakak yg lebih keren dibilang nyuruh.

-**OoOoO**-

**kukuruyuuuuukkk...!**

"Kak!Atok belum pulang?"tanya Gempa pada Halilintar yg sibuk menyiapkan bumbu untuk memasak, memang dari mereka Ber 3 Halilintar lah yg pandai memasak. Gempa yg tahu kalau sang kakak tidak bisa diganggu akhirnya mencari kerjaan lain dirumah seperti nyapu, nyuci baju Taufan yg kemarin kotor bekas noda Darah dan tanah menjadi satu, dan menunggu sadarnya Taufan yg tak kunjung sadar-sadar.

'gimana mau sekolah kalau kak Taufan gak sadar-sadar?atok juga kemana yah?koq dari kemarin belum pulang'begitulah suara hati seorang Gempa **#PlakXD**

"G-gempa!"Panggil Taufan yg sudah sadar, sontak saja Gempa terkejut lalu menggenggam tangan sang kakak yg terkulai lemas di sofa

"Iya kak?!"jawab Gempa lembut sambil musap kepala lembut rambut sang kakak

"tolong ambilin tas kakak donk!"pinta Taufan lemas, yg dimintai tolong pun langsung mengambil tas Taufan yg tergeletak di lantai

"Nah kak"Gempa menyodorkan Tas tersebut, Taufan pun langsung mengusahakan untuk duduk dan membuka Tas itu, satu persatu isi dari tas tersebut ia keluarkan

"Akhirnya ketemu!"Seru Taufan yg nampaknya sudah sehat badannya, senyuman khasnya kini menghiasi wajah Pangeran Jahil tersebut. benda yg dimaksud Taufan adalah kotak bekal warna biru yg belum ia cuci, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan langsung berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencuci kotak bekalnya.

**TBC**

**yah nggantung deh, padahal masih mau diterusin tapi apadaya. Jempol udah keriting menekan tombol-tombol kecil yg menghiasi HandPhone saya yg hanya NOKIA dengan Keypad Qwerty, koq jadi CurCol sih?**

**Arigattou buat yg sudah mau membaca Fic pertama saya, saya harap di chap selanjutnya bisa menjadi lebih baik dari yg sekarang. Maaf kalau saya tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah saya minta Review dari kalian untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya.**

**Dengan Hormat sekali lagi saya Ucapkan Terima Kasih^^**


End file.
